The more things change
by RadioFRGuy
Summary: Ok first of all, I dont not onw this characters.rnNow with that said, this is a TL story, I posted it at the-n.com and got some pretty nice reviews so I decided to post here too, hope you guys will enjoy it
1. The more things change

**Ok first of all, I don't own these characters.**

**Now with that said, this is a TL story, I posted it at and got some pretty nice reviews so I decide to post here too, hope you guys will enjoy it**

**Ok first of all, I dont not own this characters. Now with that said, this is a TL story, I posted it at and got some pretty nice reviews so I decided to post here too, hope you guys will enjoy it**

**Summary: It's a Trily story, there are a few Rily moments, there's also Kim/Robbie and… oh right! Some Rassie! (lol, just keep reading and you'll know what that means)**

_Ok, so this story starts were the second season ended, with Travis and Lily about to kiss and Ray coming down the stairs:_

"Here's prince char…" said Ray opening the door. Lily and Travis pulled away, but it was too late

"Ray, I…" said Travis, but Ray just gave him an angry look and left.

"What just happened?" asked Lily. Travis didn't say anything

Robbie saw Ray come up, in the verge of tears. "What happened?"

"I guess Lily doesn't like me as much as she likes Travis!" Ray yelled at him and walked away

"Wha…?" Robbie said, but Ray just kept walking so he went downstairs to see what had happened

"What happened?" he asked Travis and Lily

"Well… Travis… and I… we were…" Lily began, but Travis interrupted her

"We were going to kiss, ok!"

"TRAVIS!" Robbie yelled

"What!" Travis yelled back "Ray has feelings for her, so I cant have feelings for her too!"

"W-What?" Lily asked confused

"Umm… well… Ray kinda has always… had… a… crush on you…" said Robbie

"What?" asked Lily clearly shocked "Travis you knew about this?"

Well… yeah" he answered

"TRAVIS!" she yelled

"What! Stop yelling at me, it's not my fault Ray didn't act on his feelings, I like you Lily and I don't want to hurt Ray, but he had his chances! I'm not loosing mine!"

"I don't know what to say… I… I need to talk to Ray…" she took out her cell phone and called Ray, but she got the machine

"…I can't answer right now…"

"He wont answer" Lily groaned

"Do you want me to try and find him?" Robbie asked trying to help up

"Would you? I'd really appreciate it Robbie" she said

"No problem" he left The Underground and Lily and Travis were left alone

"So…" Travis said "what are we going to do?"

"Travis… I…" Lily sighed "I'm sorry, but… I have to be honest with you… if I had to pick between having a relationship with you and Ray's friendship… I… I would pick Ray… I'm sorry… I have to go…"

"ok…" said Travis softly

Lily left leaving Travis alone and close to tears…

**Did you like it! The firsts chapters are kinda small, but the next ones will be bigger I promise! Please review!**


	2. Travis vs Ray

"Hello" said Robbie answering his cell phone

"Robbie! Did you find Ray?" asked Lily

"No" said Robbie "sorry Lily I couldn't find him, I was just heading back to The Underground are you guys still there?"

"Just Travis" she said "well, I think"

"So…?" asked Robbie

"What?"

"Are you guys, like… dating now?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok Robbie?" said Lily a little more harshly than she meant to

"Oh, ok" said Robbie, not wanting to upset Lily anymore "see you tomorrow then"

"Bye"

-

The next day at school Lily was taking some books out of her locker, when I deep voice interrupted her thoughts

"Hey" said the voice

"Travis! Hey, I…" it was a very awkward moment for Lily "I don't know what to say"

"What do you mean?"

"Umm… well are we… are we still friends"

"I guess" he said. Lily was so happy she hugged him and kissed him in the cheek

"Thanks for understating Travis"

"It's ok" he said "so have you seen Ra…" he began but, Ray came walking towards them at that moment. He stood next to Lily and seemed oblivious of Travis's presence

"Hey Lily" he said

Travis just looked down; he knew Ray was ignoring him

"Ray!" said Lily softly pointing at Travis

"What?" he said "Oh right! Hey swami!"

"He's just angry" Travis told himself "don't do anything stupid"

"Hey" he said and then started walking away as if he was going to class

"Wait! I've got a question" said Ray

Travis turned around and looked at him "Yes?"

"What does Buddha says about back-stabbing your friends?"

"Ray!" Lily said clearly surprised by Ray's comment

Travis walked back to where Lily and Ray were standing "I didn't back-stab you!" he said really close to Ray's face

"What do you call it then, Swami!" said Ray. People started noticing and staring

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" said Travis and pushed Ray. Ray pushed him even harder and Travis fell to the floor. Everyone was silent and staring now

"GUYS! Stop it!" said Lily, but they didn't listen, Travis got up and hit Ray in the stomach, but that didn't stop Ray of punching him in the face.

Travis was just about to hit Ray again when someone pulled his shirt from behind

"Mr. Strong! Mr. Brennan, stop it! Right now!" said a voice


	3. Detention

**Third chapter**

Travis turned around and saw that the person holding him by the shirt was Principal Waller.

"Can anyone tell me what's happening here?" he said with a sour voice, but the only answer he got was the ring of the bell

"Everyone go to your respecting classroom.

"Except! You three" he said pointing at Travis, Lily and Ray. "Follow me"

I can't believe I'm probably getting detention because of this two, Lily thought, as Travis rubbed his face with his hand, and Ray massaged his own stomach.

"So, who is going to tell me what happened" asked Principal Waller when they got to his office, but no one answered

"Well" he sighed "you three obviously have some things to work out, and where better to do that than in detention?"

"Detention, why?" asked Ray angry

"Do you think fighting isn't reason enough?"

"But I was fighting" said Lily

"Yes Ms. Randall, but somehow I just know you had something to do with this fight, of course if you could tell me what happened, you might have to join your friends in detention"

Lily just stood silent and looked down. "Detention it is then" Waller said

"But it's not fair" said Lily unable to control herself

"Ms. Randall" said Waller with the fakest smile and sweet tone of voice, if you could actually call that sweet. "I'm just trying to help out; I wouldn't want you three to stop being friends

"Now go to class"

They all had English class, so they were heading for the same classroom. "Thanks you guys" Lily said sarcastically

"Sorry ok!" said Travis, he wasn't in the mood to argue

"Sorry" Ray said too, as they walked into the classroom. Everybody just stared at them and was silent, but the teacher continued so they all returned their attention to the front.

"So what happened?" asked Robbie who was in that class too

"Oh well nothing much, we just got detention" said Lily

"Why?" Robbie asked

"Because Travis and Ray decided that the school was the best place to start a fight!" said Lily

"It was his fault" Travis said

"NO IT WASN'T!" said Ray, louder than he meant

"Hey you four back there, silence!" said the teacher

"What am I going to do about RFR" Robbie whispered to Travis

"I guess you'll have to use one of the prerecorded shows"

"Oh, ok"

"Where were you anyway?" Ray asked "before the bell rang"

"Nothing!" said Robbie quickly; making the other three give him questioning looks

"I mean, I… I was in the restroom; I had some Mexican food yesterday and…

"Wow! Say no more" said Ray, and both he and Travis laughed, but then they looked at each other and stopped.

They hadn't talk all through detention. Lily was sitting near Travis, and Ray was sitting on the other side of the room

"I'll talk to him" she sighed and then walked towards Ray

"Ray please stop, Travis didn't mean to hurt you cant you just get over it?"

"No I can't" Ray said loud enough for Travis to hear "he betrayed me"

"Ray…" Lilt began

"I'm not going to forgive him ok?" said Ray right before Principal Waller came in

"Oh I see you three have made a lot of progress, you can go home now"

Travis stood up and stormed out of the room.

I hate Ray, he thought, he's the only obstacle between Lily and me, and he pretends to be the victim!

**So did you guys like it? If you did, do you see that little button at the lower left corner, yeah, just look down, now tilt you head to the left, a little more… just a little… there! That's the one, now just select "submit review" and click "go" and your all set, just write a bunch of nice things, yes there you go, you get an A!**

**The people that didn't like it, you see that "back" button on the top of the screen, why don't you click it and never click "forward" again huh? Lol just kidding, any critic is allowed, I can take it… I hope…**


	4. Lily's decision

**Fourth chapter**

Travis went to The Underground to see if Robbie was still there, he just wanted someone to talk to about Ray, or more specifically insult him as much as he could, but when he got there he was already gone, so he sat down on the read couch and started crying, he couldn't even remember the last time he had cried, but right now he just couldn't help it, he cried for about five minutes until he heard someone coming down the stairs and he tried to wipe his tears off so whoever it was didn't know he had been crying. It was Lily and she knew Travis had been crying, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Travis I'm so sorry" she said sadly "I never thought Ray would take it this way"

Travis just looked down, and said nothing

"I just talked to him" she sighed "he said he could never forgive you, that you had betrayed him…"

"What else is new?" Travis interrupted laughing softly

"Talking to him" Lily said "made me change my mind"

"About what?"

"About caring more about his friendship then having a relationship with you" Lily said not looking at Travis

"You mean…" Travis began, but Lily leaned closer to him and kissed him. Though his reaction wasn't what she had expected, she just looked at her, a "not-so-happy" look on his face

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but… I feel guilty now"

"Why?"

"Well I haven't even talked to him, I just want to tell him how I feel, and that I never meant to hurt him" Travis sighed "I just… I want to explain it to him"

"Well you already tried that and his obviously not listening"

"I know, but I have to try at least once more, if he doesn't want to listen then I wont feel guilty anymore, but… I just have to try"

"Ok, I guess, if that's what you want" said Lily not sounding very convinced "he said he was going to Mickey's"

"Great! Wish me luck" said Travis standing up

"You're going to need it" Lily whispered at his ear as she kissed him softly on the cheek

"Ray!" Travis yelled when he spotted Ray, just few blocks away from Mickey's. Ray heard him but he ignored him

"Ray just listen to me, please" said Travis. Ray ignored him again so Travis stood in front of him, and started walking backwards

"Ray please!"

"Why Travis?" said Ray not stopping "Give me one good reason to listen to you"

"I just want to explain"

"Forget it!"

"What do you want Ray?" said Travis looking back making sure he wasn't going to crash against something "Do you want to hit me? Then do it!"

"Leave… me… alone!" said Ray getting pissed

"I won't unless you listen to me! I know you want to hit me, just do it!"

Ray couldn't take it anymore and punched Travis in the face so hard he fell to the floor

"Can we talk now?" said Travis a little dizzy as he got up

"You're not going to hit me back" asked Ray surprised

"Well _I _told you to hit me, so no" said Travis massaging his cheek. "Can we talk?"

"Whatever" said Ray. They were right in front of Mickey's now sp they went in and sat on a booth near the entrance

"What do you want" said Ray

"I just want you to understand that I never meant to hurt you"

Lily (who had decided to follow Travis, because she was worried) saw them through the window

"Right…" said Ray

Lily (who was inside Mickey's now) slowly sat on the booth next to Travis and Ray, without them noticing

"Ray, after you walked on us… well… you know…"

"About to kiss?"

"Yeah… that, Lily and I talked and she told me that if she had to pick between being friends with you and having a relationship with me she would pick you..."

"Wait, wait" Ray interrupted "let me get this straight. So Lily told you she would rather have a relation with me than with you? Where exactly are you going with this?"

"She didn't say 'relation', she said 'friendship', which is exactly my point Ray, she doesn't see you as a boyfriend, she sees you as a friend maybe even as a brother!"

"But she told Robbie she had feelings for me"

"Yes because you guys are more than friends, but if she really had feelings for you, don't you think she would've said something already?"

"But…" Ray began

"Anyway, Lily already told me she changed her mind, and that she would pick me over you, but you guys have been friends since forever, and I know eventually she's going to change her mind and she's going to break-up with me, because of you, and then I wont ever talk to you again, I probably wont even talk to Lily again either, then Lily would get angry at you for being such a baby and making us break-up and she's going to stop talking to you and it wont be long before Robbie gets sick of the three of us and our problems and he stops being friends with us too!"

Ray said nothing, he knew Travis was right, but how could he be sure Lily had said that?

"I'm not even sure I believe you, I have to talk to Lily first

"Ray…!" said Travis trying to stop him from leaving, not that it was necessary

"He's right Ray" said Lily coming out of her hiding place

"But, I…" said Ray, with a surprised look on his face

"Ray you are my best friend and if he dated and then broke-up…"

"But we wouldn't…"

"You don't know that, we're too young. I would never jeopardize our friendship, and I'm sorry but I don't have feelings for you that way

"Please, I… we" she said looking at Travis "want you to understand, please don't make it harder for us"

"Do you really like him" said Ray after a few seconds of silence

"Yes, I do" said Lily laughing softly

"Then I guess, there's nothing I can do" said Ray hugging Lily

"Thank you Ray, you're the best" said Lily smiling

"So…" said Travis "Are you really ok with this?"

"Well I'll have to get used to it, but I'll be okay with time… I hope

Just treat her right, ok?"

"Of course" said Travis

"Well gotta go then, I have a math quiz tomorrow" said Ray and left

Lily sat next to Travis and kissed him

"Hey wait a sec" said Travis a part of Lily's speech popping into his mind "we're young too, we could break-up, you don't mind jeopardizing our friendship?"

"C'mon! You're more mature than Ray. I'm pretty sure if you were on his place you wouldn't have acted the way he did, would you?"

"I… guess" said Travis remembering they way he felt after leaving detention

It was then that Lily noticed Travis was rubbing his face, which was a little purple now

"Oh my God! Did ray do that to you?"

"I kinda asked him to"

"Aww, Travis" said Lily as she kissed him where Ray had punched him and then on the lips

"Anyway" said Travis after a while "That's one down"

"What do you mean" asked Lily confused

"Audrey"

"Oh! I was so worried about Ray, I completely forgot about her! What are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll have to talk to her tomorrow…"

**Ok so, I'm not sure you're getting this "please review!" part, so I guess I'll explain again, all you have to do is click in "post review" and then "go" after that, you just have to write "Great story", "God job", or anything you can think of, so ok, got it? Yes...? Anyone…?**

**Lol, c'mon please review!**


	5. Robbie's lucky lady

**Fifth chapter**

The next day at school Travis spotted Audrey taking some books out of her locker, so he walked towards her

"Hi Audrey" he said quietly

Audrey acted as if he wasn't there; she just closed her locker's door and started walking away like nothing had happened

"B-bye" Travis said sadly

"That went well" said a voice behind Travis. He turned to find himself face to face with Lily who had been overhearing the conversation (if you could actually call it a conversation) from a few feet away.

"Hey" he said kissing her "yeah, it went quite well actually" he added sarcastically

"I'll talk to her at lunch" said Lily

"Ok" said Travis and kissed her again, but quickly stopped when he saw Ray coming towards them

"Hey Ray" they both said nervously

"I said I was going to be ok, ok?" said Ray rolling his eyes "Stop worrying.

Anyway, have you guys seen Robbie?"

"Nope" said Lily and Travis shook his head

"What's he been doing all mornings lately?"

"He's probably just late" Travis suggested

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't know… I've got this feeling he's doing something else… something wrong…"

"Yeah, he's probably robbing banks or something" Lily said sarcastically

"Maybe he's dating someone" said Travis

"I bet that's it!" said Ray excited

"W-Why would you think that?" said Lily nervously, making Travis and Ray look at her, questioning looks on their faces

"Do you know something we don't?" Travis asked

"No! Of course not" said Lily, not very convincingly "I gotta go". She kissed Travis on the cheek and walked away

"O…k?" said Ray confused

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Kim was at the Cougar Radio booth sitting in her chair as Robbie came in

"Hello" said Robbie leaning closer to Kim to give her a kiss, she was about to return it when she noticed some of her friends looking and stopped. When she was sure they didn't see anything and had stopped looking she turned to Robbie, who had a very hurt look on his face

"I'm so sorry Robbie" she said miserably "I haven't told anyone. I'm sure you probably have…" at this she stopped noticing a sad look on Robbie's face. "You haven't told your friends either?"

"No" he said not looking at her "Well Lily knows, but Travis and Ray, especially Ray, well they… aren't your biggest fans, and I don't know how to tell them"

"Oh…" said Kim evidently sad at this confession

"No, Kim it's not like that… I…" he hated to see Kim this sad "You know what? I don't care, I'm telling them today at lunch!"

"Don't you have English with them right now?"

"Umm… well… yes… but…"

Kim started at him, one eyebrow raised

"Well I have to think what to say to them, like I said, they aren't your biggest fans" he said just before the bell rang

"See you later, then" he said looking around to make sure there was no one around and kissed Kim

…………………………………………………….

When Robbie got to the English classroom Ray asked him where he had been. "My alarm didn't wake me; I just got here, why?"

"Never mind"

After English, Robbie had chemistry with Lily. Mr. Grassby was explaining something, what it was, Robbie had no idea, his mind was elsewhere, he was trying to imagine what would be Ray's reaction when he told him about Kim

"Robbie" said Lily noticing the worried look on his face "are you ok?"

"Not really…"

"Why?

"Well… I'm kinda thinking about telling Travis and Ray about me and Kim at lunch"

"You will" said Lily shocked, she didn't mean it to sound like that, but she couldn't help it

"Aww thanks a lot Lil, you gave me so much confidence" said Robbie sarcastically

"Sorry I just think Ray is going to take it badly"

"I know! That's what I'm worried about, I mean first you and Travis and now me and Kim, I think he's gonna kill himself!" he said and they both laughed

"Ahem!" Mr. Grassby said "Do you have something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No, Mr. Grassy" they both said.

……………………………………………………………………..

At lunch Lily and Travis were looking for Audrey, but she was nowhere to be seen. "I think she's trying to avoid us" Lily said

"You _think_?" asked Travis sardonically "Didn't you see the way she ignored me this morning?"

"Well let's sit down, there's Ray" they sat with Ray and a few seconds later, Robbie joined them, an anxious look on his face

"You ok?" asked Travis

"I have something to tell you guys…" he began, but he stopped when she saw the horrified look on Lily's face

"OK, what's up with you two?" said Ray

"Well, I'm… I'm…" Lily still had the same look on her face, which didn't give him any confidence. "I'm dating someone…"

"I knew it" said Ray thrilled

"No, _I _said he was probably dating someone, you just agreed" Travis corrected

"Whatever Swa…" Ray started to say, but seeing Travis menacing stare he stopped and asked: "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"Well…"

"_Guess who? Of course it's me, Kim Carlisle"_ came Kim's voice from the speakers _"Yo and Hello Roscoes…"_

Everyone in the cafeteria except for Lily and Robbie, groaned

"Why do we have to listen to her everyday?" said Ray. Robbie gave him an angry look but he didn't notice.

"Anyway" said Travis once Kim's announcement was over "You were saying? Who's the luck lady?"

"Umm…"

**C'mon people, you know you love to review and I love it when you do, so we're all winners, please review!**


	6. Robbie's confession

**OK, so I'm barely getting any reviews, Angie and Trina thank you very much for supporting me still, but I guess I wont post the next chapters, considering no one else besides you 2 care anymore, maybe its for the best after all "The more things change" had a very good run at the-n, I guess it may be time to let it rest**

"Well… um… it's…" said Robbie, but he was interrupted by the bell

"Oh! I gotta run" said Ray "if I'm late for Spanish again, Mr. Bell will kill me"

"Me too" said Travis "I can't be late for French". They both left the cafeteria running and completely forgot about Robbie's announcement

"God!" Robbie sighed

"You should've just told them" said Lily

"Yeah well, you're horrified look gave me lots of confidence!"

"Oh sorry" said Lily laughing softly "I was just worried, I don't know how the guys will react"

"Oh well… I guess I'll tell them this afternoon" said Robbie not sounding very convinced "I gotta run too, I'll be late for P. E."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In his way to P.E. Robbie ran into Kim

"Hi" he said

"Hey what's up? Did you tell your friends?"

"No I'm sorry" he said sadly "I was going to but the bell rang and they had to get to classes so… but I'll tell them this afternoon at the…" he stopped as he was about to say 'The Underground' "…Randall's"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"NO!... I mean no, it's ok, I think I should tell them alone you know" he said "It's a guys' thing" he lied lamely

"O…k?" said Kim "see you tomorrow then"

"Bye" they kissed and each went to his respective classroom

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That afternoon, Robbie was the last one to get to the hang-out. He had been in his room thinking of all the different ways he could tell Ray and Travis about Kim, and hadn't realized what time it was

"Where's Robbie?" Ray asked "The show stars in 5 minutes"

"He'll be here" said Lily just as the door was opened

"Sorry for being late guys" said Robbie stepping in "My dad was giving me a speech about something you know?" he lied

"So…?" said Travis looking intently at Robbie

"What?" asked Robbie, even though he knew perfectly well what Travis wanted to know

"Well, who's the lucky lady?" Ray inquired

"Oh right… well she's…"

"Oh damn!" said Travis looking at the clock on the wall "We have 10 seconds left!"

They all ran and sat on their usual places

"3… 2… 1…"

"This is Radio Free Roscoe, I am Question Mark and I'm wondering… love… what exactly is it?

"Ah love" interrupted Ray "I guess that's something here at RFR we can relate to well except for me that is, because ladies and gentlemen Mr. Smog and Ms. Shane are dating now, yes everyone there's an affair here in RFR!" said Ray laughing

"Pronto!" said Lily throwing a little pink ball at Ray

"And let's not forget Question Mark" Ray continued while ducking Lily's attack "he was just about to tell us, who's the lady he's dating, but of course you can't hear this since you'd probably guess his true identity so we'll leave you with a songs while he tells us, sorry"

"C'mon tell us already" said Travis after turning off their mics

"Yeah, dude who is it!" asked Ray

"Its Kim ok!" said Robbie without thinking

"W-What? Kim? As in "Kim Carlisle"? Asked Travis hoping the answer was no

"Yes!" Robbie answered simply

"Please tell me you're kidding" said Ray doing no effort to hide his laughter "How can someone fall in love with the devil?"

"Ray!" Lily yelled

"NO RAY, I'M NOT KIDDING! AND DON'T YOU CALL HER THAT!"

"Are you serious?" said Travis half laughing

"STOP LAUGHING" said Robbie before storming out of the room

"Robbie! Wait" Travis yelled after him "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry"

"Why are you even apologizing? He's the one dating the _enemy"_ said Ray still laughing

"Ray stop it!" said Lily "I can't believe you two! Robbie likes Kim, so what? He can like whoever he wants!"

"I know… It's just…" Travis started but Ray interrupted him

"Oh please this is Kim we're talking about!"

"I know how she is Ray, but if Robbie likes her… he shouldn't have laughed" said Travis

"Oh great! First you betray me and now you take Kim's side"

"Betray…" said Travis not believing his ears "Ray you said you were ok with this!"

"Well I guess I wasn't!" said Ray and stormed out of the room just like Robbie

"I can't believe this" said Travis looking at Lily and realized she was about to start crying. "Oh no, don't Lily" said Travis getting up and sitting next to Lily

"I don't think Ray will ever understand" she said sobbing

"Of course he will, he just needs time" said Travis and then laughed softly "look at us, now I'm the one defending Ray"

"Who would've thought?" said Lily laughing and brushing her tears off

"It'll all be ok Lily, trust me"

"I do" said Lily kissing Travis

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_What's going to happen? Will Ray ever be ok with T/L? What will happen with Robbie and Kim? _**Please people if you want me to keep posting, review! Its not that hard I swear!**


	7. Forgive and Forget

**Seventh chapter: Forgive and forget**

"I can't believe you did that to Robbie" Lily told Travis after he announced that RFR was going of the air a little soon because of some "technical malfunctions"

"I said I was sorry!" said Travis "And in my defense he caught me off guard, I never thought Robbie could have feelings for Kim, I never thought anyone could have feelings for her"

"Yeah, I know" said Lily smiling "when I first found out I was really surprised too"

"Wait! You knew about Kim and Robbie already?"

"Umm… no…"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Like when you told me Ray had feelings for me?" she said raising her eyebrows "Robbie wanted to tell you, but he didn't know how"

"I hope he forgives me" Travis sighed

"I'm sure he will" she said playing with his hair "Wanna go to Mickey's?"

"Sure"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The moment they walked inside of Mickey's they spotted Audrey sitting in a far away table drawing something

"Let go talk to her" Lily whispered

"Ok" Travis nodded and they walked slowly towards her

"Hey Audrey" said Travis when they were a few feet from her. Audrey jumped as she hasn't noticed them.

"Oh it's you" she said and returned to her drawing as if nothing had happened

"That's a really nice drawing" Lily said

"Whatever" Audrey answered not even looking at her

"Can we talk?" asked Travis

"I'm not talking to you!" Audrey said in the calmest way she could muster, making Travis look down embarrassed

"Can _we _talk?" Lily tried

"I'm not sure I want to talk to you either"

"Look Audrey" said Lily sitting down "we just want to explain ok? We're sorry" she grabbed Travis's hand as if asking him to sit too "I never meant to hurt, I just… I don't know… I…"

"You just forgot about me, right?"

"I don't know what to say" Lily sighed

"Audrey" said Travis sitting down and looking at Audrey, but she kept looking at Lily as if he wasn't even there "Audrey please look at me" she turned and looked at him, her eyes full of hate "There's nothing we can say to justify what we did, it was wrong from me to kiss Lily when I was still dating you and it was wrong from her to kiss me, 'cause she knew we were dating, but we… we just… we felt something for each other!

Something I didn't felt towards you, and I'm sure you never felt towards me!"

Audrey wasn't sure how to react to that, it definitely wasn't what she was expecting him to say and it hurt her, but still, she knew deep down Travis was right

"I mean, I'm not saying I didn't like you" said Travis when Audrey stayed silent "because I did, I really did, but lately we barely even see each other and the other day when you told me to pick that idiot's milk…"

"What? Who? When?" Audrey said confused

"That jock, you made me pick up his milk, and you made me feel like your image was more important to you than me, maybe I took it the wrong way, maybe it wasn't like that at all, but at that moment I felt like I meant nothing to you"

Audrey didn't know what to say, of course Travis meant a lot to her, he had meant the world to her, but once again he was right, her image was very important to her and they barely spent anytime together anymore

"Your silence tells me you agree with all I said"

"No I don't…" Audrey began

"Audrey please, I…" said Travis, but Audrey raised her hand asking him to stop

"I don't agree… because I did… I do care about you, I'm still mad at you for doing what you did, and I'm not sure if I'll ever forgive you, but… I do care"

"So you forgive us?" Lily asked. Audrey didn't say anything

"Audrey please, I don't want to loose another friend over this"

"An other? What do you mean?"

"Ray…" Lily sighed "It's a long story, I'll you about it later… See! This is what I want, I want us to be able to talk like this, I don't want to loose you as a friend Audrey, I really don't. Travis is right, there's nothing I can say to make you forgive me, what I did was wrong, but I didn't make it with the intention of hurting you. So… can you forgive me… us?"

Audrey looked up smiling "I guess"

"OM MY GOD!" said Lily standing up and hugging Audrey "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Thanks Audrey" said Travis hugging her, once she was free of Lily mortal grip "so are you really ok with this?"

"I guess it'll take a…"

"Oh no, no! No "take a whiles" said Travis "we already tried that with Ray and it didn't turn out so well"

"Ok you have to tell me what's this about Ray"

"Well long story short: Ray has a crush on me, Travis knew and kissed me, Ray found out… well you can figure out the rest"

"Travis!" Audrey said looking shocked

"What! Why does everyone do that when they find out?" Travis said annoyed, making Lily and Audrey laugh

"Anyway…" Lily told Audrey all that had happened since Ray had seen them kissing, till what had happened a few hours ago "…and to make matters worse, guess what?"

"What?"

"I guess people don't really get the "guessing" part, do they" said Travis

"Oh shut up, c'mon tell me"

"Well Robbie told us his dating Kim"

"Kim as in Kim Carlisle"

"Yep"

"Robbie and Kim? Are you serious?"

"Very"

"That, I would've never guessed. Anyway…" said Audrey looking at her watch "damn! I gotta go, I had to be home half an hour ago, see you guys"

"Bye" said Travis

"I'll call you later" said Lily

"I think I should be getting home too"

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Sure" said Lily trying not to blush, she felt stupid she had walked with Travis like this before, but she guessed it was different this time. They talked about Ray and Robbie and Kim while they walked

"See you tomorrow then" said Lily when they were on the sidewalk in front of her house and kissed Travis on the cheek. She walked into her porch and was about to open the door, when she heard Travis yelling after her

"Wait, Lil" he walked towards her

"Yes…?" said Lily looking at him questioningly

"Well I was wondering… I…"

"What?"

"N… Never mind…"

"Travis?"

"Well I wasn't sure, if you… well… are you my girlfriend now?"

"Well you haven't asked and…" Lily said teasingly

"Do you want to be girlfriend?" Travis interrupted her

"I was kidding" said Lily laughing at Travis expression "Of course I'm your girlfriend"

"Oh… ok then" said Travis blushing and looking down

"See you tomorrow" said Lily smiling and lifting his face towards hers and kissing him

"Bye"

She went in and looked through the window until he was gone, she rested herself against the door and sighed with her eyes closed

"God! I love him"

"Really? Who was he anyway" said a voice near Lily and she opened her eyes shocked

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok so did you like it? Didn't you? Please I need some reviews, well I guess I don't _need _them, but they do make me happy so… please**


	8. Confessions

**Eighth chapter: Confessions (it's a short chapter, sorry guys)**

_Ok recap for those who forgot what happened in past chapters: Lily and Travis are dating, Ray seemed to be ok with it, but not anymore, Robbie told Ray and Travis about him and Kim, they didn't took it so well (especially Ray) so now he's furious at them both, Lily and Travis talked to Audrey and she seems to be ok with them dating, and last but not least someone ay Lily's house saw her and Travis kissing, who was it? _

_Read and find out._

Lily opened her eyes in shock when she heard her sister's voice. "Simone! What… what are you doing here?"

"Umm… I live here?" said Simone to her younger sister "Anyway, who was that guy?"

"What guy?"

"Don't play with me, you know who"

"Oh… him… he's just… a friend" said Lily unconvincingly making Simone raise an eyebrow

"So you just happen to kiss all your friends good-bye like that?"

"Oh, ok" Lily sighed "He's… my boyfriend"

"Really? Since when?"

"Well, technically, five minutes ago"

"So that was your first kiss with him?"

"Umm… no" said Lily in a small voice

"So…" said Simone looking at her questioningly "you had kissed him, before you started dating?"

"Well I…"

"Wait, wait, who kissed who?" came Lily's father's voice from the kitchen

Lily went pale when she heard his voice "Dad, you're here!" she said as her father walked out of the kitchen "dad's here!" she said looking at Simone

"Ah… yeah… I kinda forgot" said Simone

"Really?" said Lily

"So…? Who kissed who?" said Lily's father sitting down on the couch, curiosity lighting his eyes

"Oh my friends and her… boyfriend" said Lily "you know girl stuff, anyway it's late, talk to you tomorrow, k?"

"Not so fast, Lillian" said her father "Have I ever told you, you're the worst lair I know? I heard the whole conversation -couldn't resist- anyway, just tell who this kid is, is it someone I know, Ray, Robbie…?"

"No, it-it's Travis"

"Travis…? Oh! The new boy"

"Yes"

"Well, we haven't met him; you should invite him over to dinner sometime"

"Oh no, that's fine" said Lily knowing it wasn't a question

"Oh don't even bother" said Simone "once mom finds out, he'll come, I don't know how she does it, but believe me, she'll make him come"

"Oh c'mon it won't be so bad, I'm sure Travis is a great kid, and your mother and I will like him, honey" said her father "he… is a nice kid right?"

"Yeah, he… awesome, but… he's kinda different"  
"What do you mean?"

"Well, mom's always said she'd like to find someone like Ray for me and Travis is anything but Ray, he's shy and quiet and he lived in Hong Kong, so he believes in Buddha and karma and stuff like that, I don't think mom will like him"

"It'll be fine Lil. You can tell your mom about Travis when she comes back and you can invite Travis to come to dinner tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok… I guess"

Lily's father got up, kissed her in the cheek and went upstairs

"What if mom doesn't like him" Lily whispered to Simone

"Who cares? You like this guy right?"

"Yes"

"Well, that's all that matters"

"Yeah, I guess that's true"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok, so, here's how it works (once again), you click in the "go" button next to "Submit a review", ok I'll wait… -whistles while waiting-… you done? Wow! Awesome, here, you get a candy! -You cheer- Now you see the window that popped-up, do ya? Yes? Great, now this is the hard part, you have to think really, really hard in something nice to say, if its too hard don't worry my friend, I'm here to help, here are a few examples:**

"**Hey! Awesome story"**

"**Wow, you're a great author"**

"**Loves it, keep going man"**

"**God! Best story ever, you're awesome I worship you, I shall be your slave from this day on, I'll never be as good as you are, but I'd love to try" my personal favorite :P**

**Please review!**


	9. When will you meet her parents?

**Thank to the people that have been reviewing lately, you guys really make my day! Thanks for your support**

**Ninth chapter: "When will you meet her parents?"**

"Hey Travis" said Lily nervously at school the day after her family found out about her and Travis

"Hey" he said and kissed her "Everything ok?" he added after he saw her nervous look

"Maybe"

"What does that mean?"

"Well Simone kinda saw us kissing yesterday, and we were talking about it when my dad overheard us… and then at dinner I told my mom about you and…"

"Yes…?" said Travis now as nervous as Lily

"She told me to invite you to dinner… tonight"

"B-but we haven't even had a date or anything"

"I know, but my mom wants to meet you and according to Simone, she'll make you go whether you want to or not" said Lily, Travis just looked at her with a questioning look

"Look, just say you'll go ok?"

"O-ok, I guess"

"It'll be ok" she said hugging him

"Really? Then why are _you _so nervous?"

"I'm not, I'm… excited"

"Right" said Travis sardonically

"Ok, I'm nervous, but it's just because I want them to like you"

"And why wouldn't they" said Travis raising an eyebrow

"Well you know… you're different"

"Wow, Lily I'm so glad you're my girlfriend, no one had ever said something that sweet to me… ever"

"Oh c'mon, you know I love you just like you are, but my mom is kinda… picky"

"Yeah, she'd probably love me if I was like Ray huh?" said Travis chuckling but he stopped when he saw the look in Lily's eyes "she _would _love me if I was Ray"

"Yes" said Lily "_She _would, not me"

Travis smiled at her and kissed just when the bell rang

"Let's go" said Lily

"You do realize both Robbie _and _Ray have English class too, don't you"

"Yeah, I know, but we have to go to class, we can't avoid them forever"

"Can't we?"

"Come on!" said Lily dragging him by the arm

They did go to class, but when they reached the classroom Ray and Robbie weren't sitting where they usually did, so neither Travis nor Lily were near them and couldn't talk to them

The second hour both Lily and Robbie had chemistry, so she used the opportunity to talk to Robbie. She explained him that Travis didn't really have a problem with him dating Kim

"…and Ray?" he asked when Lily had finished

"She angry at Trily again" she said smiling

"Huh?"

"Trily: Travis and Lily, best of… oh never mind, he's just not as 'ok' with the fact that Travis and I are dating as he said he was"

"Oh, that sucks; I really thought he'd be ok with it"

"Yeah me too, but there's nothing I can do about it I guess" she said sadly right before the bell rang

"It'll all be fine Lil, don't worry. Anyway, I have history with Travis next, I'll talk to him"

"Ok, see you at lunch"

"Bye"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's ok, Lily told me already" Robbie told Travis, before he could even open his mouth to apologize

"So you're not angry anymore?" Travis asked "It really wasn't me intention to laugh, I just…"

"Thanks man"

"No problem" said Robbie "so what's up, you seem to be worried about something, is it because Ray is angry again?"

"Nah! Well yeah I'm worried about that, but… it's just… Lily's parents want to meet me… tonight"

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"It is?"

"Well you had to meet them sometime"

"I know, but I'm afraid them won't like me"

"Look Simone and Mr. Randall are really cool, I'm sure they'll like you, Mr. Randall is always saying he'd love to travel around the world and he's always wanted to visit England, you could tell him about your life there and in Hong Kong"

"What about her mother?"

"Well you're anything but funny, so that's a tough one"

"Hey I'm funny!"

Robbie raised an eyebrow

"Ok I'm not"

"She likes funny guys…"

"Like Ray?"

"But" Robbie continued ignoring him "she also likes sweet kids and" he grabbed Travis's cheeks and made a baby voice "you're vewy, vewy sweet, yes you are, yes you are..."

"Stop that" said Travis annoyed "Thanks for your help Robbie"

"No problemo"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I thought he'd apologize" said Robbie to Travis and Lily at lunch when they realized Ray was nowhere to be seen

"He probably will, I think he's avoiding Travis and me, not you"

"Speaking about that, Travis just told me he's having dinner at your house" he said smiling and looked at Travis thinking he'd be annoyed because he brought it up, but she was so deep in thought he hadn't even heard him

"Hey! Travis" said Robbie snapping his finger in front of Travis's face

"Wha…"

"Are you really ok with this Travis?" Lily asked

"With what?"

"Oh well, Robbie gave me a few tips"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I had to help me man here"

"It's going to be ok Travis, whether they like you or not, I'm still going to be your girlfriend" Lily said giving him a peck on the cheek

"_Yo and Hello Roscoe high"_ came Kim's voice from the speakers as it did everyday, but this time out of nowhere, a huge smile appeared in Robbie's face

"You're really in love, aren't you?" said Lily

"What?" Robbie asked

"So" said Travis with a smile on his face "when are _you _meeting _her_ family Robert?"

When he heard this Robbie's smile fade away

"I-I was just kidding" said Travis noticing Robbie's sudden change of mood

"I know, but you're right, she hasn't even told her friends, I…"

"It'll be ok Robbie" Lily said, but before she could try to comfort him a little more, the bell rang and Robbie left very quickly

"I hope he's ok" Travis said

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I think I've explained enough times, huh? Please review!**


End file.
